The Shadow Unleashed
The Shadow Unleashed is a story written by SithStalkerO66. It focuses at an alternate dimension, where Teridax's Plan was sabotaged and the Makuta has been organized into an Empire, but more specifically, Toa Nelag and his hunts. Chapter 1 Makuta Antroz looked from atop his stone fortress on the island of Odina, former base of the Dark Hunters. It has been a long time since he has been able to see anything. 5 years ago, he, along with 6 other Makuta, were sent to Karda Nui, core of the Universe, to make sure the Av-Matoran there do not cause any problems. In the process, a white Toa used the power of the Mask of Life to bring the Great Spirit back to life, blinding Makuta Antroz in the process. Recently, the Makuta found a way to restore his and the other Makuta's sight. And now, he saw his assembled army of Rahkshi and several Dark Hunters willing to serve the Makuta. From behind him, he heard another Makuta coming in. "What is it you want, Vakumi?" he asked. "I need use of your army of former Dark Hunters for my next mission." Vakumi replied. "There are powerful beings at my destination that I cannot defeat alone." "Or maybe you're just too weak to take them all out." With that, Vakumi grabbed Antroz's neck and lifted him in the air. "Listen to me! You do not underestimate beings like this! Have you seen what the Order of Mata Nui has done to us? They've destroyed our base at Destral, destroyed our Visorak armies, and if it wasn't for the interference of Icarax and Krika, they would've caused you to be destroyed as well!" Vakumi took a deep breath to calm himself down, then continued, "My point is, if you underestimate any being, Order of Mata Nui or not, it could be your own doom. Now I have orders from the Emperor to take your Dark Hunter army to the Southern Continent. Unless you want to share the fate of rebellious Makuta such as Gorast and Bitil." "Very well, Vakumi" said Antroz. "I will give you access to my Dark Hunters. "Excellent." --- In another part of Odina, Vakumi walked through the hallway in another Fortress into another room. In this room, there were 2 other Makuta standing. One was blue, and resembled a strange bird. The other one was tiny, who uses a robot suit to fight. "Well, Vakumi" asked the blue one. "What did he say?" "He said I can have access to the Dark Hunters. Which is good. We will need it to secure the continent." he replied. "Are the boats and airships loaded?" "Yes, Vakumi." replied the small Makuta. "We have 6 dozen airships with 3 dozen boats, all loaded with Rahkshi, Dark Hunters and Shadow Matoran. Are you sure this isn't too much?" "It's not even enough. But due to the damage the Order has caused, and the amount of time to create and train new Makuta and create new Rahi and Rahkshi, it's all we have. Now, ready the transports. We're going to kill some Toa." Chapter 2 Jaller, Toa of Fire and former leader of the Toa Mahri, stood in a fortress crafted in the center of the Southern Continent. He was flanked by 2 other Toa, one also a Toa of Fire, who wore a Kanohi Huna, the Mask of Concealment, while the other Toa was a Toa of Air, who wore a Kualsi, the Mask of Quick Travel. Suddenly, he felt something coming with his Mask of Sonar. He immediately ordered Defilak, the Toa of Air, to use his Mask Power to scout to the shores. When he arrived there, however, he saw a frightening sight. Dozens of airships and boats, along with flying Rahkshi, were headed straight for the Continent. Their presence meant one thing: The Makuta Empire has come to kill Jaller. Defilak had to inform Jaller, but before he could, he saw a Makuta walking towards him. He wore red and silver armor, and carried a scythe in one hand, and in the other he carried some form of launcher. Behind him were a blue bird-looking creature and what appears to be a small being manning a giant robotic suit. Whether they were Makuta or not, he was not sure. The 3 stood in front of him, while the Rahkshi went into the Continent, obviously attacking the Matoran villages. "Well, Vakumi?" said the blue bird. "Is he the Toa you were talking about?" "No, Naiva," he replied. "He is a Toa, but not the one we're looking for. He was one of the Matoran transformed into Toa during the Ignika incident." He then pointed to the small one with the robot suit. "Nadak, deal with him." "No problem." replied Nadak, who pulled out a double-bladed staff and shot a blast of shadow energy at the Toa, taking him down. Vakumi then finished him off with his mask, the Mask of Death. --- A Matoran rushed to Jaller and told him that Defilak was taken down by 3 Makuta. Another one told him that there had been sightings of Rahkshi and strange Rahi beasts. The Toa of Fire then signaled to the other Toa of Fire standing by, who was now accompanied with a Toa of Water and a blue and gold being carrying a double-edged sword. "Balta, tell the Matoran to ready the weapons!" said Jaller to the Toa of Fire. He then turned to the Toa of Water and the blue and gold being and ordered, "Idris, ready the Sea Rahi! Brutaka! Tell any Order agents nearby to help! Everyone else, prepare for battle!" Chapter 3 On the far side of the Southern Continent, a battle rages on. A Shadow Matoran is giving reports to Vakumi. He claims that the Toa have sent in Rahi, most of them Sea Rahi, others were created by the Makuta. He also heard reports of robot sentinels heading towards the boats. However, before he could finish his report, a blast of sound struck him. When he recovered, he took one glance at Vakumi and flew off on his wings, which are yet to be removed. Vakumi looked up and saw the source of the attack. It was a white flying Rahi called a Klakk. Up in the sky, he saw dozens more heading into battle. "Klakks!" Vakumi bellowed. "Don't let them near the Shadow Matoran!" He ordered to his troops. Vakumi then saw his comrade, Naiva, flying towards him. A Shadow Matoran was giving a report to him of dozens of Shadow Matoran returning to their original element. Then he, himself, was returned to his original element. "Shoot them out of the sky!" Vakumi ordered to a troop of Rahkshi nearby. "I'll have Mutran executed for this! Naiva! You scout ahead and see what you can find. I'll follow you." Naiva and the Rahkshi took off. --- A Toa of Stone named Velika noticed Naiva coming towards them. He reported his sightings to Jaller, who ordered to shoot the Makuta down. Velika created giant boulders and launched them at the Makuta. The first few missed him, but the last one struck him. However, when the dust cleared, the Makuta seemed unharmed. Jaller grew tired of this, and shot a giant wave of flame up in the air, this struck the Makuta, and caused him to fall out of the sky. --- Before Naiva could fall, however, his comrade, Nadak, saved him from certain death. Vakumi came just in time to hear what Naiva discovered. Vakumi learned about the fortress, and believed that Jaller, the Toa he is looking for, is in there. "Focus your firepower on the support fortresses. Let me deal with this Toa myself." "There will be no need for that, Makuta," Vakumi turned back and saw Jaller advancing towards him, sword and blaster ready. Vakumi gestured the 2 Makuta to leave, while Vakumi dealt with the Toa. "Well, this will be interesting." said Vakumi, readying his Absorption Scythe. Chapter 4 Jaller came at him, Power Sword ready, and shot a bolt of flame at Vakumi. It missed, but immediately afterwards, he grabbed his Cordak Blaster and shot a rocket at the ground below him. This knocked Vakumi off his feet and left him vulnerable. "You know, I thought you Makuta were better than this." Jaller said. Then he raised his sword, about to slash at the Makuta. "Unfortunately, I was wrong." He was about to slash when Vakumi shot a blast of Shadow square at Jaller's chest, knocking him backwards. "Oh, really?" Vakumi said, wielding his Scythe at a defensive position. "Let's see." Jaller knew Vakumi was planning to get him to come forward, then unleash some deadly trap. But all his years as a member of the Ta-Koro Guard and a Toa made him smart enough to not fall into that trap. He started forward, but then suddenly jumped up high, just as he was about to collide with 3 of Vakumi's Rahkshi. He grabbed one of the armored suits and threw it down at Vakumi. As for the other 2, Jaller made them crash into a tree. Vakumi immediately look notice, then took it out with his Fragmentation power, then shot half a dozen blasts of shadow at the Toa of Fire. Jaller never saw them coming, and each one hit him. Vakumi sensed he was quite weak, and then Vakumi pulled out some kind of a launcher. He shot it at Jaller, who was starting to rise, but soon found himself unable to control his body. "Handy isn't it? It's called a Nynrah Ghost Blaster. Developed by the Nynrah Ghosts, it can control any target it hits. In this case, you." "You can't win!" "I already have." He was about the bring his Scythe down, when a beam of light came out of nowhere and destroyed the Ghost Blaster, freeing Jaller from its control. Vakumi turned, and saw a Matoran. Although his armor was red, he knew it was a Matoran of Light. "Leave him alone!" he yelled, and shot another blast of light, this time powerful enough to destroy Vakumi's left forearm, causing his Antidermis to leak out. "Nelag! Run!" yelled Jaller. Vakumi had forgotten about Jaller, but as soon as he realized, he activated the power of his mask, killing him. He then focused his attention on the Matoran, looking at him, then his severed arm, then at him again. "Vakumi!" Vakumi turned and saw his fellow Makuta, Nadak, flanked by 2 Rahkshi. "There's that Matoran!" he said. "I've been chasing him for a long time!" He was about to bring his double-bladed staff down to kill the Matoran, but a blast of Chain Lightning that destroyed the 2 Rahkshi made him stop. "No!" Nadak was surprised. Telling a Makuta not to kill an Av-Matoran is like telling the Great Spirit to destroy the universe. "This Matoran...he has great potential. If he could be used for the Empire, he could be unstoppable." Chapter 5 Nadak stood at the shore of the Southern Continent. According to Vakumi, Makuta Chirox has sent half a dozen more Airships to aid the assault. He also mentioned an advanced Airship which contains a box of supplies. Nadak is to take the ship and fly back to Destral and give Vakumi the supplies. After a couple hours of waiting, Makuta Chirox has finally arrived. "Woah, looks like someone made a mess." he commented. "Enough. You have the airships?" "Yes. Including the Advanced one. But might I ask why you request an Advanced Airship?" "I know nothing. Ask Vakumi. He's the one who requested it." Afterwards, Chirox flew into battle and aided the Rahkshi and Shadow Matoran. With Naiva temporarily down, the Rahi were under no-one's control, leaving them to join the Toa's forces. --- Vakumi sat down at the throne of Destral. Nearby was a former Nynrah Ghost who was corrupted into a Shadow Matoran. He had been tasked with giving Vakumi a new forearm as his old one was destroyed by an Av-Matoran named Nelag, who has been transformed into a Shadow Matoran and was on his other side. "Vakumi!" The Makuta turned and saw Makuta Nadak come in, carrying a box of supplies. "Excellent." Immediately after he said that, Vakumi summoned a cyclone which caused the box flew away from Nadak's grip and into Vakumi's hand. As his left hand was busy, he used his laser vision to destroy the lid of the box and gazed at the contents inside. He ordered the Nynrah Ghost to leave, as his new arm was finished. From the box he took out a glowing stone. He took and gave it to Nelag. As soon as the Matoran touched it, changes began to happen. "What did you do?" Nadak demanded. "What I should've done ever since Icarax declared the new Emperor." he replied, smiling. --- 5 years later... Toa Nelag bowed down before Vakumi, his master. After 5 years of training, Nelag was finally ready to take his skills to the test. "You detected a Toa?" Nelag asked. "Yes. Toa Tockar." Vakumi replied. "He is attacking one of our bases near the island of Artidax. Kill him." "I will leave at once." "Be careful, my apprentice. This Toa, a Toa of Light, is not to be underestimated. One wrong move and it might be the end of you." With that, Nelag walked away and entered his advanced Airship and plotted a course for the island of Artidax. Chapter 6 Toa Nelag steered his ship to the island of Artidax. Makuta databases indicated that Artidax was where the Order of Mata Nui destroyed the Visorak Horde. Right now, the Makuta have re-established the area around Artidax into a base, while the massive volcano on the island have been modified into the main tower. "So, that must be where Toa Tockar is." Nelag said to himself. He stepped out of his airship and set foot onto the island. On the island, a massive battle was happening. An army of Skakdi, no doubt lead by Tockar, have attacked the base, and the Makuta's minions are putting up a massive firefight. Nelag reminded himself that it was not of his concern, and his mission to eliminate Toa Tockar. He made his way up into the volcanic fortress, slaying any enemy that was in his way, Skakdi and Rahkshi alike. He eventually made his way to the top level, where he found Toa Tockar, who turned around to see Nelag. "You're a Toa." said the Toa of Light. "But I can tell from your armor and wings that you are one of the Makuta's. You will not win." "I don't plan on winning the war." replied Nelag. "All that matters is that you will die, and I will kill you." --- The battle that followed was intense, Tockar blasting light blasts while Nelag replying them with beams of shadow. From time to time, pieces of Rahkshi armor flew into the area, which was an advantage to either side. "You're stronger than I thought." said Tockar, brandishing his Sword of Light. "But you have yet to face a true master of the light!" Tockar then did something completely unexpected. He raised his sword, then shot a beam of light into the air, which split into 6 separate ones, which hit 6 Matoran who were assisting the attack. In a moment, the 6 Matoran had become Toa of Light. "Impossible!" Nelag yelled. He had read in the databases that Toa had the ability to use their power to transform Matoran into Toa. But he had never seen anyone able to automatically transform them into beings of Light. "Any last words, Toa?" asked Tockar. "Yeah, look up." Tockar refused to, at his own peril. It turns out that Makuta Vamprah had lead an army of Shadow Takanuvas, created by Makuta Tridax 10 years ago. He immediately donned a Mask of Concealment and remained hidden. Vamprah launched a Tridax Pod, releasing Shadow Leeches, which turned the Toa of Light into Toa of Shadow. Satisfied, the silent Makuta signaled the newborn Toa to assist in defending the station. Tockar was shocked and surprised. Taking advantage of this distraction, Nelag shoved one of his Shadow Blades into Tockar's eyes, blinding the Toa. He then blasted a bolt of Shadow at the Toa, which knocked him into the waters. Having completed his mission, he made his way back towards his Airship and steered it to the island of Destral. Chapter 7 Toa Nelag stood over the dead body of the treacherous Vortixx known as Roodaka. His master, Vakumi, ordered him to go after the Vortixx for betraying them. The Toa used his Shadow Swords to cut off Roodaka's head, and used the Mask of Dimensional Gate he stole from Toa Tockar to send it back to Destral. "Excellent work, my apprentice." came a voice from behind. Nelag turned to see Vakumi advancing towards him. "Where is her head?" "Just where you want it. In your chambers." replied Nelag. "And I believe you wanted this as well?" He held up the Mask of Dimension Gates he took. Vakumi took the mask. "You are now ready to face a very dangerous threat." said the Makuta, activating the power of the Mask of Dimensional Gates. "And you will find on the island of Visorak. After you defeat your opponent, you will face your destiny." "The Emperor." "Yes, only together can we defeat him. --- On the island of Visorak, Toa Nuva Gali stood over the legions of Visorak on the island. A couple years back, Gali was fleeing from the Makuta's forces. Her teammates have already been killed, so she was the last one left. She eventually arrived on the island of the Visorak. She found some destroyed machinery that was used to create the Visorak horde. She had Toa Mahri Nuparu help figure out the machine, and with it, she created an army of Visorak under her control, in case the Makuta manage to find her. Nuparu also added another feature: immunity to the Makuta's Rahi Control power. Standing beside her was a Toa of Light named Gavla. Ever since the Evolution, numerous Matoran have been transformed into Toa, including herself. Before, she served the Empire, until Nuparu managed to reverse the effect of the Shadow Leeches. Behind the two, another Toa of Water came. "What is it, Gaaki?" asked the Toa Nuva. "I sense the Empire has found us." replied the former Toa Hagah. "My Mask of Clairvoyance tells me only one of their number is here." "Send the Visorak. Gavla, you go hide. Gaaki, tell Nuparu to ready the traps. Trust me, no Makuta will live today." Chapter 8 As soon as Toa Nelag set foot on the island of Visorak, he was greeted by what looked like 12 dozen Visorak. That's impossible! Nelag thought The Visorak were extinct! Killed off by the Toa Mahri years ago! But now, it didn't matter, because about 12 dozen Visorak were heading towards him, Rhotuka spinners firing. Nelag pulled out a Mask of Rahi Control and attempted to use it to control the Visorak. Surprisingly, it didn't work. Well, it was worth a shot. Nelag then readied his swords, crackling with Shadow energy and charged towards the incoming spiders. --- "You know this is a bad idea." said the blue-armored Makuta named Naiva. "What?" came the reply, from a small black-armored Makuta named Nadak. "Vakumi using that Toa to hunt down other Toa. You know he'll eventually get discovered." Naiva continued. He and Nadak were the only other people who knew of the existence of Toa Nelag. The 2 had sworn to keep that a secret. "But if it does work, Vakumi will give the citizens of the universe a new reason to fear." Nadak replied with a sinister look in his face. "Well, well. What do we have here?" The two Makuta looked up, in front of them were 2 mechanized Exo-Toa. Inside them were the essence of 2 Makuta. They were nicknamed the "Exo-Makuta". "What do you want here?" asked Nadak. "It doesn't matter." replied the second Exo-Makuta. "What does matter is that you're coming with us for questioning." --- It took him hours, but he finally did it. Toa Nelag has defeated a battalion of Visorak. Soon after that, he heard a clapping from nowhere. "Bravo. You managed to defeat my little pets." The response came from a Toa of Earth wearing a Mask that Nelag recognized as the Kanohi Volitak, the Mask of Stealth. He carried in one hand a shield and in his other hand a blaster that Nelag was not familiar with. "Let's see if you can defeat more." replied Nuparu, as hundreds more Visorak came towards him. Chapter 9 Toa Nelag shot forward, swinging his swords and blasting Shadow at the ongoing Visorak, but as he crossed past a series of trees, he felt something tug at his feet. Next thing he knew, stone stalactites were raining from the sky, their tips glowing red-hot. Nelag shot blasts of Shadow at them, but the Visorak took advantage of this and launcher Rhotuka Spinners at him. Stuck between two threats, he dodged and shot blasts of Shadow at the Visorak and the same time. The moment he landed, however, a giant pillar of earth appeared and forced him into the air, while at the same time, rockets shot from Nuparu's Cordak Blaster hit the Toa of Shadow, forcing him crashing into a tree. "Giving up?" came a voice from far away. Nuparu was coming towards Nelag, Cordak Blaster ready to shoot. "Please, if everyone in the Empire is like this, then overthrowing it will be no problem." Nelag shot blasts of Shadow at the ground beneath Nuparu, who jumped up and caused the ground to crumble and swallow him. Nuparu advanced forward, as battalions of Visorak followed. "Get down below, make sure that he does not survive." He then revealed a passage to below, and the Visorak went down there. --- When Toa Nelag awoke, he saw 5 giant Kahgarak spiders, but it wasn't the spiders that disturbed him, it was the being standing on the one in the center, with the blue armor, twin axes and shoulder-mounted blaster. Her identity was unmistakable, Gali Nuva. Nelag leaped and blasted Shadow at the Toa. Strangely, the Kahgarak made no attempt to stop him. He put on a Mask of Truth and used it on the Toa. That was when he noticed it. "You're not Gali!" Nelag yelled, and sent his blade through the decoy's body. That was when he looked up and noticed a silver being flying off in jet rockets. Using his wings, Nelag flew after the being, until he saw giant boulders heading towards him with a legion of Visorak launching Rhotuka spinners at Nelag. With no choice, Nelag prepared for a Nova blast, which killed the entire legion of spiders and destroyed the boulders. Exhausted, Nelag fell down, unconscious. Chapter 10 "The last Toa!" Toa Gali Nuva noticed a shadowed figure streak from one place to another. Then she noticed it again, this time created some chains of energy with her Nynrah Ghost Blaster which caught the intruder. She managed to reel him in and punched him with a blast of water which sent him flying. "Well, is that the best you got?" asked Toa Nelag, the intruder. "Oh, you have no idea." replied Gali and readied herself for another water blast. This time, Nelag leaped and blasted Gali square in the chest with a blast of shadow, followed by many more powerful blasts. The intensity was able to keep the Visorak at bay, who eventually ran off. --- Makuta Vakumi walked into the chamber and bowed on one knee. "What is thy bidding, my master?" he asked. From the top of a throne sat a shadowed figure, one who was larger and appeared stronger. He was the Emperor of the Makuta Empire. "Vakumi, tell me. Have you been extremely loyal to me?" he asked. "Yes, my Lord." replied the Makuta. "Have you been keeping any secrets from me at all?" "No." There were some exchanges between the two, but Vakumi was later dismissed. He was about to leave when two armored Exo-Makuta stood in his way. "My lord, we have questioned Vakumi's two partners." said one of the Exo-Makuta. "They say that Vakumi has sent a Toa of Shadow named Nelag to hunt down the remaining Toa, in preparation to overthrow you." The Emperor stood up from his throne, and started advancing towards Vakumi. "Now, tell me, Vakumi." he said. "What exactly have you been doing?" --- After hours and hours of fighting, Toa Nelag has finally defeated Gali Nuva, beating her so badly her mask came off. The Toa of Water was now facing Nelag, behind her was a portal to the Field of Shadows, with a very hungry Zivon. "You are the Makuta's hunter, but you do not know that they will soon get rid of you." said the Toa of Water. "Liar! My master will never betray me!" yelled the Toa of Shadow. "You fool, the Makuta always kill Toa, Shadow or not. But you will learn that soon enough." replied Gali, who was about to fall into the Portal. For reasons unknown, Nelag attempted to reach his hand out to rescue Gali, but it was too late. Gali was in the Field of Shadows, where she will be killed by the Zivon. He saw the Visorak coming towards him, he ignored them, taking Gali's mask and making his way back to Destral, eager to face his destiny. To be continued in Birth of the Rebellion... Characters *Many Makuta **Antroz **The Exo-Makuta **Chirox **Nadak **Naiva **Vakumi **Vamprah *Many Toa **Balta **Defilak **Gaaki **Gali Nuva **Gavla **Idris **Jaller **Nelag **Tockar **Velika *Brutaka *Roodaka Category:Stories